placeofthedeadfandomcom-20200213-history
100 year trip to the past
Plot Info This is a story addition film included after installing the Nelson Ark. BCGGames later confirmed this is non-canon. Synposis Ben and Amarni go to Sandy shores airfield to test out something Ben read about going to the past. Full Story Ben and Amarni are at sandy shores airfield and have gotten into a plane to test out something for Ben. Ben reads a book called 'Time travel theorys' by Jack Seymour. Amarni stears the plane and goes very high and Ben makes a phone call, causing the phones lines to cross with the plane, shooting lightning around it which snaps them back in time 100 years to 1913. Then the come to discover that San Andreas is inhabited with hilbilies and the entire state is blaine county like, but the modern Los Santos city is under constructuion. The settle in at Yellow Jack bar, and Amarni accidently kills Humphrey Philips. Upon this murder, the bar tender, Jack Seymour is held at gunpoint by Amarni. Amarni tells him to tell him how to get back to the present, and Jack is lead to Amarni's car. When the begin to drive, they accidently hit a cop car, forcing them to lose the cops, which Seymour calls, 'revolver assholes'. Jack tells Amarni and Ben that he has his theories about time travel and wants to be famous with them. He tells them his theories about the plane, and the phone call. After Jack gives some information, Ben and Amarni begin to realize the theories are true, Jack says their is one way back to the present, to go to the cryogenic labs and volenture to have themselves frozen, however Jack warns them of terrible side effects. Amarni comes to accept the ways of 1913 and requests to stay in 1913 and help Jack with his theories and to assist him in his adventure to become famous. They drop off Ben at the cryogenic labs and he freezes himself for 100 years. Amarni then begins to panic when he realizes how Humphrey Philip's death mattered. Philip's grandson: Trevor Philips, was the founder of Maze Bank, the most common bank in modern San Andreas. Jack tells him that in his book of theories, it states that if a single paradox is created, several things from the future will shoot back into the past from a blackhole. They get in a modern car which shoots out from the blackhole, and drive across an insane Blaine County, which is rapidly changing into the modern 2013 version. They go to the sandy shores airfield to go back in time again using the method at the beginning so he can undo Humphrey's death. The plane wouldn't allow two living things to go back because of the black hole, so Jack jumps out and parachutes to the ground while Amarni is snapped back in time three days. Then Amarni realizes his idiotic actions: him stopping himself from killing Humprhey would create another paradox. Three days later he finds Jack, telling him that he accidently interacted with his past self. Jack explains his final theory: if too many paradoxes are created, the universe will not be able to take it and a massive tear in the universe will open, sucking every existing thing into it. Then, frightfully, Jack's final theory becomes true, and Amarni uses a drug in his pocket to kill himself. Amarni then awakes in a hospital bed in 2013, surrounded by Ben, Joe, Elijah and Bonny, realising it was all a dream. Ben explains that when the went high into the sky when trying to go back in time, Amarni had passed out and had fallen into a coma, while Ben landed the plane and rushed him to hospital. Bonny is reading a book called 'Time travel theorys' by Jack Seymour. She says that a person helped the crazy bastard become famous, and that the two of them were clumsy. Amarni tells them to shut up, and that the person who helped was him. Joe says that is what happened in his dream, and everyone but Ben exits the room. Ben looks down on Amarni and says, "What happened in your dream and what you did, is true in a way. You helped someone Amarni. Be proud..."